


Nap

by Daipon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jihoon overworks himself, lapslock, naega hosh is literally there for like 3 seconds tbh but he's there so i tagged him, seungcheol worries about his tiny boyf, they nap together and its cute, this is really gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daipon/pseuds/Daipon
Summary: “let’s meet in our dreams, jihoonie. i love you.“
"mmn… love y'too…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour when i was horrifyingly sleep deprived and had this random thought about jicheol napping together so i wrote it as an actual fic lmao. written in lapslock!!! because i felt at the time like capitalising anything would ruin how soft everything felt and how soft it was in my head. also written in really weird vague poetic descriptions because that was how i felt????? idk i hadnt slept in like 3 days, woops.
> 
> this is also kind of a different writing style to what I'm used to as well, friends!! if it sucks and makes absolutely no sense, please don't hesitate to tell me, like... this started as my brain yammering on about "champagne light" and i kind of wrote from there. i had fun writing it though!
> 
> also posted to pyo-jiswoon.tumblr.com!

jihoon's bones feel simultaneously like they're made of lead and sponge - dense and heavy but so light that he doesn't understand why he can't move. his blood pumps through his veins like molasses, it feels. there's a headache forming directly between his eyes, sharp and aggravating. colour swims in his vision, bright hues dancing against the champagne light of the setting sun through the blinds, so vivid and so mesmerising that honestly, jihoon isn't sure if he's already dreaming or not.  
there's a slight rustle as seungcheol lifts his head to look up, hair fanning over his pillow with all the grace and elegance of seaweed where he hasn't dried the strands out properly after his shower. 

"you look like death."

"...ng..."

the older of the two snorts quietly, although not unkindly. jihoon had been writing and producing since perhaps 2pm the previous day - a solid 26 or so hours ago - and from the look of it, the only things that had kept him going were caffeine and adrenaline. same old, same old. the door to their shared room clicks shut behind the exhausted composer.

in terms of distance, jihoon's bed is actually closer to his current position - a handful of steps and an inelegant flop down onto his mattress. his mattress, however, would not be as warm or understanding as seungcheol's would be. bracing himself for the extra 7 or so steps, jihoon barely manages to shuffle across the room to collapse, without decorum, next to seungcheol, the latter's concerned spluttering regarding the safety of his phone going unheard. jihoon is still fully clothed with the remainder of a smudge of kohl under his left eye. he is entirely, completely and utterly uncaring.

his mind is still swimming with bars and repeats and melodies, a raging discordant symphony in his head, a mismatched 4/4 count that his now pounding head can't keep in time with. he wouldn't give up his lifestyle for anything, too attached to the manic rush that his career has become, but sometimes he wishes that he could put everything down for a week or two and resettle himself.

as it is, seungcheol makes the decision to resettle for him. grumbling about the "distinct lack of space for this, lee jihoon", the older star pulls his smaller boyfriend up and on top of him, shuffling to accommodate the boy's head on his chest. he tucks an arm behind his head to stop his neck from getting too sore when he looked down to check on his partner. 

"better?"

"...ngn."

"excellent."

the leader picks his phone back up and returns to his browsing. in his almost-sleeping state, jihoon notes quietly to himself that seungcheol makes a better mattress, pillow and comforter than any item of soft furnishing he could buy in a store. the thought makes him giggle somewhat manically. it's the exhaustion, he knows, but honestly, seungcheol's warmth and steady breathing - more of a waltzing 3/4 time than a frantic 4/4 - feels more calming and comforting to him than the softest down-stuffed anything. he takes the last of his energy reserves and shuffles himself gently so that his legs slot between seungcheol's, an arm tucking up against the older's ribcage to feel his heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

it's so soothing to his ragged mind. every strong, steady pulse beneath his hand seems to ground him from where he feels like he's floating above himself. a tiny part of his mind (and a fairly large part of his heart) whispers that he should sample seungcheol's heartbeat and write a ballad to it - a heart-wrenching, tear-inducing love song that proclaimed his total and complete adoration of the older boy. a song that he'd write in the spaces between swaying dust motes in the early evening sun, that would play in the background of his life like a drama ost in the defining moments between himself and seungcheol that were yet to come. a song that he'd play across seungcheol's ribs with his fingertips, lyrics passed between them with every kiss they shared, punctuated with the fluttering crescendo of their breathing. he would write about how seungcheol hung the sun and stars, how he was the cool breeze on a sweltering summer's day, how he would run to the edges of the still expanding universe and back if it put a smile on his older lover's face.

"i can almost hear you thinking, love. get some rest."

"mmm..."

his boyfriend's voice rumbles through him before the wave of sound breaks over the rocks that pierce his mind. it's a soothing thing, cooling the ache behind his eyes. jihoon snuggles closer. in his sleep deprived state, jihoon realises how perfectly he fits with seungcheol's body and manages to drag himself up by a few inches to press a butterfly kiss to the other's jaw.

"let's meet in our dreams, jihoonie. i love you."

"mmn... love y'too..."

\--

hours later, when the dorm bustles with members coming back from practise or individual schedules, soonyoung will pop his head into the room to inform his fellow illustrious leaders that seungkwan and junhui bought food home with them, you should both come and get some whilst it's still there. he will notice seungcheol's phone on the floor, forgotten, and his arm tucked around jihoon like a lifeline. he will smile. he will duck back out of the room. he will scold the younger members for being so loud, telling them that the other two were resting, before insisting that he dishes food up so that he can save enough for the sleeping couple.

even later, he will go back into the room and shut the blinds as quietly as he can, cutting off the moonlight that now embraces the couple tucked up together, before he washes up and goes to sleep himself, comfortable in the knowledge that two of his greatest friends will be safe in and with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> real talk: shoutout to soonyoung for not bursting in and waking his fellow team leaders up, man. what a bro.


End file.
